the Forgotten Egg
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Venus always felt her life was going no where but a bad path she wouldn't be able to escape from that was until she met her brothers and their adopted father who in turn will become like a father to her as well and she will know the true meaning of being part of a real family.[story on hiatus]


**Credit for TMNT 2012 goes to Nickelodeon **

**Credit for TMNT goes to goes to Kevin Eastman &amp; Peter Laird**

**Credit for Venus goes to Kevin Eastman and Haim Saban.**

**and I think Peter Laird is just being Sexist against Female Mutant Turtles**

**and that means he is being Sexist against Venus for what she is a Female Mutant Turtle.**

**and that is my thought of why he doesn't like the idea of a Female Mutant Turtle.**  
**oh and in this story Venus is the Turtles Younger Sister and will be treating like a sister by them if they should ever meet.**

* * *

Venus otherwise known by the nickname Veni

was walking down the streets of the city with her hood over her head to hide who and what she really was.

and that was a Mutant...and a Turtle

cyan bandana covered not only covered around her eyes but the top of her head as well.

she was wearing a type of sleeveless hooded jacket with a hole in the back that allows her shell to come out

and it was also on the black long sleeve shirt she was wearing.

the skirt she was wearing was a cyan color as well and under it was cyan color pants that were shorts.

she was wearing long fingerless gloves that she had to fix to make the fingers on her own hands.

Veni stops at a crosswalk and looks both ways before she starts to cross to where she needs to go.

and that was home...of course that home was with a Family that makes her steel to earn her keep and she hated it.

ever since Hun's Father found her Egg and brought it home and after she had finally hatched, Hun has not only been a big brother to her

but also her boss as well...and well he has look after her her whole life and she was fourteen years old now

and she hoping she could buy herself something nice for her birthday...but knowing her brother he would likely say no and that she shouldn't ask for or want anything

but to be a Purple Dragon

she shakes her head at that thought and memory...her brother has been wanting her to become part of the Purple Dragons since last year and the kids her Age (that

were human by the way) were thinking about

becoming a Purple Dragon too, and the kids she was thinking of who wanted to join the Purple Dragons...were the same ones that her brother makes steel as he does

to her time and time again.

she wondered at times if she will ever be free from the life that her brother wants her to lead and live her own life how she wants to.

she looks up at the night sky as it started to rain.

"well that's just great! as if this day can't get any better..."Veni said in a sarcastic tone of voice as she starts to run through the the rain as it fell from the sky as she

headed home but as she did she ran into someone and the two

both fell to the ground "hey watch where your going! I'm walking here!"Veni said to the person who she doesn't know is a Turtle like herself because she doesn't

bother to look at them as she starts to go forward to where the Turtle had come from

and the said Turtle was none other than Leo who was shocked from what or who he had bump into while he was chasing one of the men who had been working for Shredder.

"was that...a girl turtle?!"he asks as he looks to where she ran off to as he still was in shock from what he just found out and seen with his very own eyes.

**to be continued**

* * *

**sorry this is so short but I would of finish this much sooner if someone didn't look over my shoulder every few minutes and would give me some personal space **

**I'm not going to say who keeps doing it but it is at home and it has been bugging me all day that no one would give me some personal space so I could work on this story idea.**

**and I don't think some people who are at the place I live at know that at times I need my personal space and it really annoys me that no one can understand that and the only time when I can get some personal space is in my own bedroom and the computer I'm using right now is not in my bedroom but in another room.**

**and anyway yeah at times I do need my personal space away from others that are in my home but all day it was like I couldn't really get that cause everyone suddenly comes into the room and stays in for like hours on end and I do care about them yes but I NEED MY SPACE.**

**maybe if I'm lucky I'll get some personal space to work on more chapters of my stories some time.**

**anyway sorry this is so short and maybe I will do only one more chapter of this...**


End file.
